my first sonamy story
by emorose150
Summary: sonic and gang are off to nevada for their first performace then sonic is going to have a chance to tell amy how he feels about her but their is someone that wants amy too will sonic have a chance to tell amy or will the other guy get in the way -sonamy


A sonamy story

Chp. 1- set off

" hey shadow are you almost done?" amy said packing up for the big tip

" uuh almost" said shadow haven a hard time to close the suit case until he finally sat on it. (there that easy although I failed 10 but I got it for the 11th time) shadow said to himself and smiling "hey amy are you done?"

"yea im done" amy said grabbing Her bags " I can't believe that we are going to Laughlin, Nevada to perform our song this is so cool"said Amy as she went down stairs to put her bags in the X-tornado

"I know me too" said Sonic popping out of no were and scared Amy

"*gasp* oh sonic you scared me heh heh..i didn't know that you where behind me ha ha" amy said laughing at herself.

"oh sorry ames ha ha I didn't mean to"

"no is okay...so are you ready"

"yea. What about you"

"yup. All we need is knuxs and shady ha ha"

as sonic was laughing at himself for the little child nickname he gave shadow. Then shadow came out to put his bags in the plane and as he was about to walk pass sonic. He hit sonic in the of the head and "my name is not shady faker is shadow.. shadow the hedgehog so get that pass in that little dumb head of yours..okay faker" said shadow in the deep dark tone of his (I think his voice is so cool) when shadow put his bags in the X- tornado he looked back at sonic. Who was being held back by amy so that they wont have to start a fight before the trip. All shadow could do is laugh which makes sonic even more mad just the way shadow like it but his laugh couldn't last cause amy found a way to clam him down.

"clam down sonic I know that you want to hit him but you know is not going to solve anything it just going to lead into a big mess... just be the better person okay..for me?"

said amy then gave sonic a little surprise..she kissed him on the lips but it wasn't the long time kiss it was just a peck on the lips. Sonic's face was hot cherry red and he start to sweat a little.

"okay ames just for you"

amy smiled then walk back into the house to go tell tails,cream,& vanilla to let them know that they are about to leave

mean while back wit sonic

sonic just stood out side with red cheeks and shocked about what happen

then out of nowhere knuckles came out and went next to sonic and put his right arm around Sonic's nick and said

" I think she likes you ha ha" then he went to the X- tornado to put his bags in the back seat

as shadow who was particularly jealous cause the likes amy too but he knows that amy sees him as a big brother and knuckles who stand next to shadow waiting to go

and sonic still in shock until tails tries to get through him and waving his hand in front of

him

" uuuh sonic?...hello are you there ?"

"huh..oh ..yeah im here..so whats up bud?"

"well I came here to tell you guys bye and have a good time and don't worry about

you have to drive the X- tornado I build in a auto drive and a air conditioner just in case it gets hot the way over there transform in to a car and a boat."

" wow buddy you did a lot upgrade to the X- tornado huh"

"ya I did *** **smiles** * **well have fun you guys"

"wait you are not going to come a watch us preform tails"

"don't worry amy I will still come and watch you guys but doesn't start until Saturday night at the Colorado Belle casino hotel"

" yea so me,sonic,shadow, and knuckles want to be there today so that we could relax and have fun so are you sure gonna come?"

" no I'm going to stay and work on some new project so that we could find and defeat eggman"

"well okay tails call us in my cell phone alright"

"okay amy I will you guys have some lots of fun and hey who knows I might come before you guys perform"

"okay well I gotta go see ya later tails" said amy as she gives him a great big hug " oh yea I almost forgot give cream a big hug for me okay?"

" okay don't you worry I take good care of her k?"

"K bye"

"bye" said tails as he watch amy run in the back seat behind sonic and before sonic start to drive off he gave a big thums up and then drive off

"take care you guys" tails said then he walked back to the workshop

{mean while}

"hey sonic"

" ya ames"

"u look pretty tired do u want me to take over and u could sleep?"

"okay do u know how to ride the X-Tornado"

"yup tails show me how"

"okay but if u feel tired and want to sleep just press the auto drive button okay"

"okay"

amy and sonic which seats

"sweet dreams sonic"

sonic went to sleep


End file.
